


Walka (Lutte)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken nose, Domestic Disputes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Evil Laughter, Face Punching, Fighting Kink, Fights, Head Injury, Injury, Kickpuncher, Laughter, M/M, Minor Injuries, Punching, Serious Injuries, Sly - Freeform, Smile, Translation, Westwood, injured Jim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Zdarza się, że Jim i Sebastian się kłócą.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lutte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734453) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Czasem Moriarty i Moran bili się ze sobą. Sebastian nigdy się nie powstrzymywał od wymierzania ciosów, bo Jim, chociaż był od niego znacznie słabszy, bił go czasem silniej, niż można to było przewidzieć.

Moriarty był z tego podstępnego typu, który uderza pierwszą rzeczą, która wpadnie mu w ręce, bez względu na to, czy jest to nóż, czy lampa. Jeśli Jim dostał z pięści od Sebastiana, to snajper otrzymywał cios w krocze.

Kiedy przestawali, leżąc na podłodze, śmiali się. Krew, złamany nos, blizny… Kiedy już się wyżyli i siedzieli każdy ze swoim drinkiem, wtedy obaj się uśmiechali.

\- Wisisz mi nową Westwood.

\- Oczywiście, szefie.


End file.
